Scarring the Micronations
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: Wy follows Hungary's advice; and ends up with a nosebleed. This is probably the last time she'll listen to what that woman has to say.


**Another short drabble, just because I'm bored. But it's based on something that happened to me, because I'm that weird. And no, I haven't spelled stuff wrong, I did that because I wanted to.**

**See that anime? Yeah, it's not mine…**

**Lizzie = Wy **

**Marcello = Seaborga**

**Linus = Ladonia **

**Hansi = Kugelmugel**

* * *

Lizzie chuckled lightly at the sight of her friends, all three in deep sleep. "You guys are lazy." she told them, careful not to tread on them as she exited the room.

They'd had a slumber party; Peter, Linus, Marcello, Hansi and herself. Usually, she wouldn't have joined, but they'd turned up in her home the previous afternoon, and Lizzie hadn't had the heart to send them away again, despite their general noisiness.

Still half asleep, Lizzie settled on the couch, laying down on her stomach to have better access to her laptop. There had to be something interesting she could read or watch while she waited for her friends to wake up.

"What was it Eliza told me to watch?" she muttered, searching her mind for what the friendly woman had said. "It had something to do with uncle Arthur, I think." With quick fingers, Lizzie typed the name `Arthur Kirkland´ at the Guugle search engine, along with the strange word `doujinshi´ she'd been told to add. A list of sites, along with several links to TouYube listed up. Lizzie clicked on one of the latter, only quickly wondering what the R-18 in the description was supposed to mean.

Watching the video, Lizzie soon understood what it was supposed to mean, sending a long row of silent curses to Elizabeta. Still, it couldn't really hurt to watch, could it? Of course, when one's still very tired, it's not good to stare on a screen. If you're unlucky, you might fall asleep. That's what Lizzie did, only to jolt back up when her nose, quite painfully, crashed into the keyboard. Out of reflex, she wiped the nose, groaning when she discovered fresh blood tainting it.

"Couldn't you have chosen a better moment?" she asked her, in her opinion, evil nose. From the commentaries accompanying the strange comic of her uncle, she'd come to the understanding that some got nosebleeds from watching it. And right before her, and her bleeding nose, was the worst part of it, causing the girl to blush violently.

"Did you hurt yourself~?"

"Gah!" Lizzie jumped at the sudden voice, almost dropping the laptop on the floor in the process. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Marcello."

"Why not? What are you watching?" without bothering to wait for an answer, the boy leaned forwards to look at the screen. He, too, turned bright red when he saw what took place on the screen. "Oh. I see…" he sounded strangely calm. "My fratello Feliciano told me that girls like to watch things like this. They're from his friend Kiku's home."

"It's not like that!" Lizzie protested. "I didn't know what it was. Elizaveta told me to watch it."

"I don't really care. But you should really stop the bleeding. Unless, of course, you want the others to ask what you did to get hurt like that." putting on a charming smile, Marcello added; "I'll help you."

"Thank you." deciding the others probably wouldn't wake up, Lizzie left the laptop as it was, pressing one hand against her nose to prevent the bleeding.

"It's nothing. I like helping, especially when it's pretty girls like you."

* * *

"I don't think we should touch Lizzie's private things like this…" Hansi pointed out. "I doubt it's an art."

"It's a comic. And that's drawings, which is art. So it's art." Peter grinned like a Cheshire cat. "And it's too late now, anyway. Besides, we're friends, so we share everything."

The boys soon turned silent as their brains tried to grasp what they were seeing. When the clip ended, Peter looked almost like he'd lost all hope in humanity. Suddenly, he wished he'd leaved Lizzie's things alone.

"Let's never mention this again. Agreed?" Linus was the first to break the embarrassed silence.

"Agreed. This is _not _art."

Their view on Lizzie was slightly altered that day, and it was not for the better. Not at all.

* * *

**See, I told you it was short. It's probably best if it stays that way…**


End file.
